This invention relates to electronic musical instruments, and more particularly to a trill performance circuit in an electronic musical instrument.
An electronic musical instrument in which tone source signals different in footage corresponding to a depressed key are alternately produced in order to obtain a performance effect such as a marimba effect has been disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 52136/1978.
In the electronic musical instrument, tones different in footage are merely alternately produced. Therefore, the instrument cannot provide a performance effect that, when two different keys are depressed, the tones of the two different keys are alternately produced. Thus, the performance characteristic of the instrument is still insufficient.